


Adding Shadows to the Walls of the Cave

by hissatanicmajesty (steelneena)



Series: When My Time Comes Around: A Constantine Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, It's a threesome, M/M, Multi, a vague lovely threesome, i finally did it guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelneena/pseuds/hissatanicmajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Zed finally have their way with John. <br/>John pov<br/>vague sex+cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adding Shadows to the Walls of the Cave

It was the very last thing he'd ever expected. He'd high tailed it from the bar after their kiss and fully expected not to hear of it again. Jim and Zed...it was obvious after one weekend that they'd started up some form of relationship. And, John had concluded (he thought, reasonably) that he was no part of it. It was their relationship. Jim and Zed, with no room for him. So, of course, it was the very last thing he'd ever expected.

Never saw it coming when Jim asked them down on another case.

Never saw it coming when he invited them to stay in his home.

Never saw it coming when he was shown to the guest room.

Never saw it coming even when, that night, before he could excuse himself to the often unsatisfactory release of sleep, Zed had placed a languid kiss to his lips, when Jim had come up behind him, kissed his neck and caressed his shoulder.

When they guided him to Jim's room. Jim's bed.

When he woke up pleasantly sore, and sandwiched between firm lines and soft curves, it was still realized in confusion, only half believed until they simultaneously tightened their arms around him, legs tangled with his, begging for closeness with movements and gestures filled with the vestiges of sleep.

A brief respite in welcoming arms from the dreams and the guilt and the daily horrors yet to come.


End file.
